September albums
note: this page no longer updated - see instead September_albums_(new_version) Notable albums released in the UK in the month of September. Artist followed by album title in italics. Exact dates, where known in brackets. 1960s * 1968: Status Quo - Picturesque Matchstickable Messages from the Status Quo 1970s * 1971: 'T Rex - ''Electric Warrior * '1974: '''John Lennon - ''Walls and Bridges * '1976: 'Bay City Rollers - Dedication, Be-Bop Deluxe - Modern Music (03) * '''1975: David Essex - All The Fun of the Fair * 1977: 'The Boomtown Rats - ''The Boomtown Rats (debut), The Stranglers - No More Heroes * '1978: '''Rich Kids - ''Ghosts of Princes in Towers, ''Devo - ''Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo, ''Blondie - ''Parallel Lines, ''David Bowie - Stage, Buzzcocks - ''Love Bites. * '1979: 'Gary Numan - The Pleasure Principle ''(debut solo, 07), ''Michael Jackson - ''Off the Wall ''(UK), 1980s * '''1980: Gary Numan - Telekon ''(05) Kate Bush - ''Never For Ever ''(07), David Bowie - ''Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps) ''(12), XTC ''- Black Sea ''(12), Skids - ''The Absoloute Game ''(-), Simple Minds - ''Empires and Dance (12) * 1981: Gary Numan - Dance, Heaven 17 - Penthouse and Pavement, ''Ultravox - [[Rage In Eden|''Rage In Eden]],'' Simple Minds - [[Sons and Fascination / Sister Feelings Call|''Sons and Fascination / Sister Feelings Call]], ''Meatloaf - Dead Ringer, Altered Images ''- Happy Birthday, John Foxx - The Garden. * 1982: Peter Gabriel - Peter Gabriel (4), Scritti Politti - Songs To Remember (debut), Gary Numan - I, Assassin, Kate Bush - The Dreaming, ''Simple Minds ''- New Gold Dream (81, 82, 83, 84), ''Depeche Mode -'' A Broken Frame ''(27),'' Blancmange - Happy Families, ''Psychedelic Furs - Forever Now.'' Dire Straits'' - Love Over Gold.'' * 1983: Gary Numan - Warriors, John Foxx - The Golden Section, Madonna - Madonna. * 1984: Depeche Mode - Some Great Reward ''(24), Heaven 17 - ''How Men Are, ''David Bowie - Tonight'' * 1985: Kate Bush - Hounds of Love, Gary Numan - The Fury * 1986: OMD - The Pacific Age, It's Immaterial - Life's Hard And Then You Die, David Sylvian - Gone To Earth * 1987: Black - Wonderful Life, Pet Shop Boys - Actually, * 1988: Siouxsie & The Banshees - Peepshow, Talk Talk - Spirit of Eden * 1989: Tears For Fears - The Seeds of Love (25) 1990s * 1991: Nirvana - Nevermind, Red Hot Chili Peppers - Blood Sugar Sex Magik * 1993: Nirvana - In Utero, ''Pet Shop Boys - ''Very, Paul Weller - Wild Wood * 1994: Pet Shop Boys - Disco 2, * 1996: OMD - Universal (02), Pet Shop Boys - Bilingual ''(02), Spice Girls - ''Spice (debut), * 1997: Portishead - Portishead, ''Robbie Williams -'' Life Thru A Lens ''(debut solo). * '''1998': Manic Street Preachers - This Is My Truth Tell Me Yours 2010s * '2013: '''Lorde - ''Pure Heroine * '2018: 'Paul McCartney - Egypt Station, ''Jean Michel Jarre - ''Planet Jarre, Paul Weller - True Meanings Category:Albums Category:September __NOEDITSECTION__